Dream of Me
by Miss Miazaki
Summary: Sometimes Naruto dreams of Sasuke. He dreams of the day Sasuke will get his revenge. He dreams of the deaths of all his comrades. He dreams that Sasuke will own him. His dreams border on Nightmares sometimes


Dream of Me Sometimes, Naruto dreamt of Sasuke. He dreamt that the Uchiha would come to destroy the Council, and anyone who got in his way. He was an Avenger after all, no one would get in the way of his purpose. He would run his Chidori blade through Shino, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Tsunade, Kiba and so on. After all the meaningless acquaintances had been dealt with and disposed of, then Sasuke would kill his team members. Sai for replacing him, Kakashi for trying to bring him back, Sakura for being so god-damned annoying, and Naruto-He would kill Naruto in an entirely different way. Sasuke would step up to Naruto after shocking him into submission, both with his electric Chakra-Nature and ruthless actions. His Chidori would sparkle dangerously, chirping like a thousand birds of the morning that Konoha would never see. His eyes would be burning fiery red, and the sparkling of the Chidori would die out, only to be replaced by flickering flames that would dance at the same frantic rhythm of the Tomoe spinning in the Uchiha's Irises. His Expression would be one of pure boredom. The rage having faded with the death of those who had ordered his clan to be exterminated. But, it was still there under pale skin in the tensed muscled and fast pumping blood. Naruto knew this, he always knew what Sasuke was feeling. Every time they fought, they could see into each others mind. Sasuke's thoughts would be blood drenched and self righteous. Naruto would act as if he were disgusted, but to be honest, he would have to admit the familiarity the feeling caused. He would look straight into Sasuke's eyes and remember the rage that he had felt. The anguish, the hope of acknowledgment(oh sweet acknowledgment), and the betrayal. Sasuke would know. Sasuke's eyes would have an amused tilt to them. "You're an open book." Sasuke's voice would whisper into his mind. Naruto would blush, fearing those red eyes that saw. Sasuke would smirk, his eyes telling Naruto that he knew. Naruto's hand would shake, and the Kunai would slip from his fingers. Sasuke's face, so close to his, Sasuke's eyes red as blood. Sasuke's Silky black hair, drifting in the breeze to brush his cheek. Sasuke's lips, so soft looking. Sasuke's skin… so white. And then he feels the softness of the Avengers lips firsthand. So soft, warm, and Sasuke-Sasuke-Sasuke- Naruto would struggle anyway. Fighting Sasuke, but more than that, fighting himself. Fighting himself for letting himself be played like this, by Sasuke's all knowing eyes. Sasuke's fiery hands would reach for Naruto's wrists, trapping them against the wall behind. Naruto would flinch, expecting the blistering heat to destroy his wrists, but instead he only felt warmth. Sasuke's warm calloused fingers, trapping him, holding him down. Naruto's knees buckled, and he slid to the ground, grateful to the wall for the support it gave. Sasuke, still gripping his wrists, would lean down till his face was centimeters from Naruto's once again. The red warm flames would dance over his pale skin and in eyes that were human again. Black and deep as wells, Sasuke's true eye color would draw him in and drown him . Wide eyed, he would stare at Sasuke, his cheeks painted pink, and wait for his rival to kill him. What else was he to expect from Sasuke, after all? Sasuke wouldn't bother to fit Naruto's expectations. He would steal one more kiss, and then release the blondes arms. Naruto would crumple into a ball, for once confused at Sasuke's actions. Taking a few steps back, his hands still alight with flames, the Uchiha would turn and begin to leave, he would walk to the edge of the rooftop, climb onto the ledge and prepare to free-fall onto his next victims. He would pause for a moment and turn back. The inferno in his palm would Illuminate his smirk as he looked over his shoulder and asked an age old question that made Naruto's stomach twist itself into nots and his throat feel tight. The next words would kill the Naruto that Konoha knew. The next three insignificant word would cue the Gale that stoked the Bonfire into a razing Forest-burning. The next lines were straight from a lonely Avengers Heart, and were the words Naruto heard whenever he imagined Sasuke in his head… "Coming, Dead-Last?"


End file.
